Kematian Tuhan
by Kiierah
Summary: Jun LaFontaine and Cephas Hunz are sent to retreive Earl Trancy's soul. Sadly she didn't know that two years later she'd be trying to retreive Luka Macken's soul from her worst enemy. Hannah Anefeloz. Alois X OC Not sure what the 2nd Genre should be.


**Yes I'm rewriting this story because I realized how crappy it was and I watched the William ova and realized I should make it seem more like a Shinigami assessment. I watched the ova last night and was laughing through the whole thing until the kid died which was quite depressing. Stupid heartless William, but I have to admit he looks hawt with messy hair and round glasses |D**

* * *

><p>Quietly I bounded up to the large mansion, my glasses hitting my leg with each step. A loud whistle escaped my lips when I looked up to see the full height of the mansion.<p>

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be honored or disgusted to reap such a rich perverted man." A gentle hum escaped my lips. Reaching up I grabbed the nearest vine and quickly scaled the wall and leaped in through the window.

There in the bathtub of all places was the oldman fighting for his breath. He stared at me for a moment gasping and reaching for me thinking I'd help. I rolled my eyes. This was my assessment and he would do nothing more dramatic to this world that he hadn't already done.

Taking out my mini scythe I walked over to him and looked around trying to remember what I was forgetting. Oh thats right Cephas! He was my partner for the assessment but had disapeered awhile ago. Blinking I tried to remember where I'd last seen him.

Before the thought could probe my mind any longer a slim hand found its way to the window and heaved their body over the window. I held back my laughter at the sight of him. He had obviously been torn through by dogs and various other animals. His eyebrow was twitching comically as he glared at me through his thin round glasses.

"You left me at the dumpster!" I shrugged. "Do you know how many wild animals there are with rabies?" Another shrug. "You heartless woman! How could you leave me alone with those things! We're not allowed to reap anything else so I couldn't kill them!" I yawned.

"Your complaints are quite annoying, and anyways you left me alone to deal with a demon. It's a fair trade."

"I did not leave you! You left me in the dumpster to deal with wild animals and what demon?"

I sighed dramatically. "Have you not checked your demon sensor on our complementary-" sarcasm on the complementary "-death scythes?"

He blinked a few times and then looked at his scythe pulling out a small compartment on the scythe and inside it being a radar. Again he blinked a few more times before his mismatched hazel and blue eyes widened.

"What? It says he's right outside the door!"

"Oh well, if he tries stops us we have the emergency button do we not?" Walking over to the almost dead and almost forgotten Trancy I stabbed my scythe into his chest. I was completely awestruck as I stared at the cinematic records coming from his chest. And then they were attacking me trying to get free.

I struggled all of the images flashing through my vision. Tears sprang to my eyes as I became petrified at all the young boys lives he'd ruined. One that came specifically to my attention was Jim Macken, recently named Alois Trancy. He'd seduced the old pervert to achieve heightening himself in the ranks.

The last thing I saw was the young blonde bringing him some poisoned tea before Cephas sliced through the cinematic records and I fell to the ground gasping.

"Tch, idiot stop crying and help me out over here." I fumed and chucked my scythe right at him letting it skim right past his nose but effectively cutting the records attacking him.

"You try watching his perverted and sick records!" Snapping and reaching out quickly snatching my rebounding scythe in mid air.

Nothing else was said throughout the rest of the soul retreivement and I knew the reason why.

Cephas was one of the boy's who'd been in the cellar that had died because of an infection.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like constructive critism on this chapter I tried to make it better then my last attempt at this story xD and I would like cookies! Lots of them! Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Sugar Cookies, White-Chocolate Chip cookies and Black and white cookies |D. Of course I'll take plain cookies but the ones listed above are most favorable.<strong>

**Forever your secret Admirer (and for a limited time only your personal stalker!)**

**~_Kiierah (haha almost mispelled my username)_**


End file.
